the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1992 film)
| based on = | starring = | music = Robert M. Sherman | cinematography = Simon Dunsdon | editing = }} | production companies = | distributor = Walt Disney Pictures | released = | runtime = 96 minutes | country = |ratings=G (MPAA) | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Winnie The Pooh and the Blustery Day' is a 1992 computer-animated comedy film based on A.A Milne's produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Buena Vista Pictures and Walt Disney Feature Animation distributed by The The film was released on June 19, 1992 The film received positive reviews from critics, praising the humor, voice cast, and the soundtrack. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Travis Oates reprise their vocal roles as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger and Piglet, while series newcomers Tom Kenny, Craig Ferguson, Bud Luckey, and Kristen Anderson-Lopez provide the voices of Rabbit, Owl, Eeyore, and Kanga, respectively. In the film, the aforementioned residents of the Hundred Acre Wood embark on a quest to save Christopher Robin from an imaginary culprit while Pooh deals with a hunger for honey. The film is directed by Stephen Anderson and Don Hall, adapted from Milne's books by a story team led by Burny Mattinson, produced by Peter Del Vecho, Clark Spencer, John Lasseter, and Craig Sost, and narrated by John Cleese. Voice cast Sebastian Cabot ... Narrator (voice) Junius Matthews ... Rabbit (voice) Barbara Luddy ... Kanga (voice) Howard Morris ... Gopher (voice) John Fiedler ... Piglet (voice) Ralph Wright ... Eeyore (voice) Hal Smith ... Owl (voice) Clint Howard ... Roo (Blustery Day) (voice) Jon Walmsley ... Christopher Robin (Blustery Day) (voice) Dori Whitaker ... Roo (Blustery Day) (voice) Sterling Holloway ... Winnie the Pooh (voice) Paul Winchell ... Tigger (voice) Production Winnie-the-Pooh wakes up one day to find that he is out of honey. While out searching for more, Pooh discovers that Eeyore has lost his tail. Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga, and Roo come to the rescue while Tigger has his bouncing fun, and Christopher Robin decides to hold a contest to see who can find a replacement for Eeyore's tail. The prize for the winner is a fresh pot of honey. After many failed attempts for what would replace Eeyore's tail, Kanga suggests that they use a scarf, which unravels. The next day, Pooh goes to visit Christopher Robin and he finds a note that says "Gon Out Bizy Back Soon" (a misspelling of "Gone Out Busy Back Soon"). Pooh is unable to read the note, so he asks for Owl's help. Owl's poor reading comprehension skills lead Pooh and his friends to believe that Christopher Robin has been abducted by a ruthless and mischievous monster they call the "Backson". Rabbit plans to trap the Backson in a pit, which they think he will fall into after following a trail of items leading to it. Meanwhile, Tigger, who wants a sidekick to help him defeat the Backson, recruits a reluctant Eeyore to be a second Tigger. He dresses up like the Backson and tries to teach Eeyore how to fight. Eeyore manages to escape from Tigger and hides underwater where he discovers an anchor. After a failed attempt to get honey from a bee hive, Pooh's imagination combined with his hunger get the better of him which has ended up eating some mud and later, accidentally falls into the pit meant for the Backson. Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Piglet, and Eeyore (using the anchor he found as a replacement tail) try to get him out, but fall in themselves. Piglet, who did not fall in, attempts to get Pooh and friends out of the trap (though continuously irritating Rabbit with over-interpretations of his instructions), but he runs into Tigger, who is still in his Backson outfit, and mistakes him for the actual monster. Piglet escapes from Tigger on a red balloon, which knocks some of the storybook's letters into the pit. After the chase, Tigger and Piglet fall into the trap as well, where Eeyore reminds Tigger that he, being "the only one," is "the most wonderful thing about Tiggers". Eventually, Pooh figures out how to use the fallen letters to form a ladder, and his friends are able to escape the pit. They soon find Christopher Robin, and tell him about the Backson, but he clarifies, saying that he meant to be "back soon". The honey pot prize is given to the red balloon from earlier, much to Pooh's dismay. Later, Pooh visits Owl only to find that Owl is the one that has taken Eeyore's tail, not realizing that it belongs to Eeyore. Owl has been using Eeyore's tail as a bell-pull for his door. Pooh chooses to leave and return the tail to Eeyore instead of sharing a pot of honey with Owl. Christopher Robin is proud of Pooh's selflessness and rewards him with a large pot of honey. Home media ''Winnie The Pooh and the Blustery Day was released on Winnie the Pooh (1992) Collection Digital on iTunes, Movies Anywhere, Microsoft Store, Vudu and Amazon Prime on August 24, 2004. It was released on DVD, Blu-ray, Blu-Ray 3D, 4K Ultra and Digital Copy on August 27, 2019. The releases also included a film, titled in 1992 film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Reception Box office Winnie The Pooh and the Blustery Day grossed $83.2 million in the United States and Canada, and $130.9 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $214.1 million. See also *''DVD Video - Movie Music and More *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh References External links * Category:1992 films Category:1992 animated films Category:1990s American animated films